bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamiko Iwasaki
| birthdate = 13th October | age = 31 (Physical) | gender = Female | height = 168 cm (5'6") | weight = 57 kg (125 lbs.) | eyes = Hazel | hair = Black | blood type = B | unusual features = | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | previous occupation = | occupation = Captain | team = Thirteenth Division | previous team = | partner = Miyuki Kobayashi | previous partner = | base of operations = , | marital status = Single | education = Shinō Academy | family = | status = Alive | shikai = Not Yet Revealed | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Tamiko Iwasaki (多美子岩崎, Iwasaki Tamiko) is a and the Captain of the Thirteenth Division of the Gotei 13. Her Lieutenant is Miyuki Kobayashi. Appearance Tamiko appears as a woman of a average height and lithe build who is in her early 30's, making her look slightly unassuming at first glance, she has long, black hair which goes down to her upper torso which is very well kept and neat, she also has hazel coloured eyes which seem to change slightly when reflected in the light. Tamiko's facial features bear both sharp and soft features, having a slightly sharp jawline but overall softer facial features. Tamiko wears the traditional Shinigami uniform of a : Tamiko's skill in Zanjutsu has been finely honed and refined, making her an incredibly adept and able combatant in the art of the sword, with her skill in Zanjutsu Tamiko is able to easily fend off and fight back against opponents with just her skill in it. Tamiko's main fighting style with Zanjutsu, along with all of her other fighting styles relies of versatility and using all of her skills in one composite fluid fighting style, linking in different forms of attack and defence in order to keep the opponent guessing in what she is going to do next. : Tamiko has a notable and expertly honed skill in Hakuda, being able to easily defend herself without the means of her Zanpakutō or any other form of fighting that she is accustomed with, Tamiko's skill in Hakuda thus allows her to take on enemies much larger than herself despite her lithe build. Her main fighting style with Hakuda, as it is with all her other fighting styles, is a composite style consisting of mixing and linking together attacks from all Zankensoki art forms in order to keep the opponent unaware of what attack she is going to do next. Keen Intellect: Tamiko's strictness for perfection in battles causes her to keenly observe her opponents and subsequently think up of strategies to go about beating them, allowing her to find out the opponent's weaknesses and figure out how to take advantage of them. : Tamiko has a great amount of knowledge and a refined and honed skill in Kidō, being able to cast mid-level Kidō spells without the need of incantations while also keeping a vast amount of power and control and being able to cast high-level spells with the need of incantations to impressive effect. Tamiko often uses her Kidō in conjunction with her other forms of attack in order to bolster her offensive capabilities. : As a seasoned Captain of the Gotei 13, Tamiko is an expert in the art of Hohō and is able to use Shunpo in order to move great distances and dodge attacks from her opponents with little strain or fatigue. Her skill allows her to keep up with other Captain level individuals with relative ease. : Being a Captain of the Gotei 13, boasts of a rather incredible amount of Spiritual Power which is equal to that of a normal Captain level opponent, she is able to control her Reiatsu and Spiritual Power expertly, being able to effectively use it for offensive and defensive purposes. Her Reiatsu is blue in colour. Tamiko's Zanpakutō takes the appearance of a normal Katana with a white hilt and an oval tsuba. Shikai: Not Yet Revealed. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Appearances Bleach: Call of the Fullbringer Rescue of the Fullbringer Arc *''The Final Mile'' Bleach: Enduring Path Bleach: Enduring Path#Dawn of Hardship Arc *''Dawn of Hardship: Cold Road'' *'' Category:Character Category:13th Division Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Fanon Character Category:Captain